Acordes desafinados
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Las melodías cuentan historias, ¿eres capaz de entenderlas? Colección de drabbles/viñetas basadas en canciones propuestas en el foro Proyecto 1-8. Viñeta 6: En una noche cálida, Miyako se pregunta si Ken seguirá queriéndola cuando no sea joven ni bonita. [Para Carrie Summertime, ¡felicidades!]
1. Un horizonte lleno de amaneceres

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece.

Colección de drabbles o viñetas, de personajes y universos distintos (a no ser que diga lo contrario), basados en canciones propuestas en "Escribe a partir de un vídeo musical" del foro _Proyecto 1-8_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Canción: **_Stop and stare_ de OneRepublic, propuesta por Genee.

**Personajes: **Takeru, Hikari

**Summary: **¿Buscar nuevos comienzos es lo mismo que escapar?

.

**Acordes desafinados**

_1. Un horizonte lleno de amaneceres_

.

El cristal de la ventanilla les devuelve sus reflejos. Ella sonríe, él parece que tiene la cabeza en otro lugar.

—¿Crees que merecerá la pena? —Para Hikari es importante su respuesta.

—No puedo saberlo.

Las luces del vagón titilan. A lo lejos no hay más que un horizonte lleno de próximos amaneceres. No quieren mirar al cielo, solo hay nubes que tapan las estrellas. ¿Cómo creer que el camino estará iluminado si las luces son tapadas?

Ella se duerme, apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Takeru. Él besa su cabeza.

Las ciudades y los pueblos quedan atrás. El frío es lo único que habita las calles. Farolas que se caen y edificios que duermen.

¿Buscar nuevos comienzos es lo mismo que escapar?

De las nubes se desprenden lágrimas y a nadie le extraña. Los demás pasajeros dormitan en sus asientos. El mundo no ve llegar el cambio, pero Takeru puede sentirlo. No importa no saber a dónde van. Los viajes sin destino tienen algo especial. Solo sabrán que han llegado a la meta cuando estén en ella.

Despierta a Hikari para que compartan el nuevo amanecer. Entre las nubes, las luces amarillas y anaranjadas hacen que las ciudades dejen sus sueños.

Ahora es él quien sonríe. Ella se frota un ojo. Huir y luchar a veces es igual.


	2. Algún día

.

**Canción: **_Serenade_ de Dover, propuesta por Asondomar.

**Personajes: **Sora

**Summary: **Un cigarro a medio fumar, una botella casi vacía, la vida de Sora tiene manchas de humedad.

.

**Acordes desafinados**

_2. Algún día_

.

En la mano derecha, un cigarro a medio fumar. En la izquierda, una botella casi vacía. En la cara, nada que importe mirar.

Mis ojos están cansados, los párpados se caen. Mi pelo grasiento se ha olvidado de su verdadero color. En las muñecas hay marcas de antaño, hay dolores del ayer. ¿Importa cuánto sufría?

Ya he olvidado cómo era eso de sentir. De saber que podría levantarme.

Me apoyo en la pared para ponerme en pie. La botella rueda por el suelo, empapando el rastro de las pisadas ajenas. Las colillas acaban en el inodoro. Me inclino sobre él y froto. Es lo único que he hecho los últimos meses.

Escucho que alguien llega. Mi jefa abre la caja para comprobar, como todos los días, que no he robado las propinas. No me llegarían ni para un bocadillo.

Nuevas pisadas llenan el baño. Cada noche borro los rastros de suciedad que dejan otras personas. Y con cada mancha quitada, una más se me pega a la piel. Sobre los párpados, que cada día caen más abajo.

Antes temía que no volvieran a abrirse. Ahora casi espero que pase.

Él solía decirme que cerrara los ojos para escuchar el ruido de la ciudad. Desde que se ha ido odio el sonido de los coches, de la lluvia y de la televisión. Odio todo lo que tiene algo que ver con él. Por eso me odio a mí.

Cuando vuelvo a mi cochambroso estudio, pateo la puerta para abrirla. Las manchas de humedad son parte de la decoración de mi vida. Están en los techos, en las paredes y en mis ojos. La nevera comparte habitación con el sofá y la ducha, pero cada hueco vacío huele a personas que me han abandonado.

O solo a una.

Me siento en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared. Un cigarro nuevo, una botella sin abrir. Mis únicas compañías. Algún día no necesitaré nada más, dejará de doler. Mientras tanto seguiré lamentándome por todas las cosas que no llegué a hacer.


	3. Un día cualquiera para olvidar o empezar

.

**Canción**: Jazz del _Canon y Giga en D_ de Pachelbel, propuesta por Japiera**.**

**Personajes: **Tú, los niños elegidos.

**Summary: **Todos los días son una oportunidad, quizá necesitas que alguien te lo recuerde.

.

**Acordes desafinados**

_3. Un día cualquiera, para olvidar o empezar_

.

Es un día cualquiera, uno sencillo de olvidar. Estás esperando a alguien. Te sientas en la terraza de una cafetería, miras la carta para decidir qué tomar. La plaza está llena de niños que corretean, de adultos que charlan, del sol que brilla en lo más alto del cielo.

Llegan una chica, de ondulada melena castaña, y un pelirrojo. Se paran en el centro de la plaza. Ella sonríe, de oreja a oreja. Él pone gesto de concentración.

Y es entonces cuando todo empieza.

La chica, sin música alguna, empieza a bailar. Con pasos suaves, moviendo brazos y piernas, girando sobre sí misma. Despacio, elegante, sonriente. Se mueve con un compás, como si siguiera un ritmo imaginario.

El chico, sin decir palabra, mete las manos en su chaqueta. Saca una bombilla. La observa de cerca antes de mostrarla a un público inexistente. Y, sin otro contacto que sus dedos, la bombilla se enciende.

La camarera se acerca para preguntarte qué quieres tomar, pero has olvidado elegir algo. Le pides que vuelva en unos minutos. No llegas a mirar a la carta, porque un chico de gafas se une a la bailarina y al ilusionista en el centro de la plaza.

El joven, de aspecto intelectual, saca una caja y algunas herramientas de la mochila. Se sienta sobre una pequeña banqueta y empieza a trabajar. Talla la madera lisa sin dudar, como si viera algo que tú no.

Intentas dejar de mirarles. Pides una bebida al azar, sin mirar siquiera lo que has señalado, porque dos personas más se unen a los tres artistas.

Una chica de pelo corto se arrodilla en el suelo, sin miedo a mancharse su vestido floreado de margaritas. Mete los dedos en unos botes y pinta trazos en las baldosas grises. Formas sin lógica, solo explosiones de color en aquel suelo apagado.

El chico que la acompañaba, de enmarañada melena castaña, corre en el sitio. Se estira, jurarías que escuchas crujir algo aunque está demasiado lejos. De pronto, da un salto hacia atrás y cae sobre sus pies. Y grita, eufórico, antes empezar otra pirueta.

La camarera te trae un vaso. No miras qué contiene, no saboreas nada al beber. Hay algo que no te permite apartar los ojos del centro de la plaza. Y la llegada de una pelirroja te distrae más.

Lleva un kimono, el pelo recogido en un moño perfecto y desprende un aroma suave cuando pasa por tu lado. Se arrodilla en el suelo, junto a la pintora y el tallador, y comienza un arreglo floral. Con delicadeza, como si cada uno de los pétalos fueran lo más valioso del mundo.

La persona a la que esperabas se sienta en la silla a tu lado. Apenas saludas, ni siquiera procesas quién es, solo puedes seguir con la atención puesta en los artistas. Parece que el grupo se completa cuando aparecen dos rubios.

El mayor se sienta en el suelo, algo apartado de los demás. Se pone una armónica en los labios, sujeta con unos hierros, y saca la guitarra de la funda. Al mismo tiempo, hace sonar los instrumentos, con suaves caricias y soplidos que parecen salirle de lo más hondo.

El menor se mantiene en pie, delante de los demás. Tiene papeles escritos a mano, pero no los lee. Comienza a hablar en tono normal, sin importar si le escuchan o no, por suerte tú estás cerca. Recita historias sobre vidas lejanas y magia que puede existir si crees en ella.

Los miras, uno a uno. Tienen gestos de emoción, de paz, de alegría.

Lo sientes. Es bello y conmovedor. Todos juntos forman uno solo. Crean un mundo donde los colores salen del dibujo de la pequeña pintora, los sonidos de la armónica y la guitarra, el viento del movimiento de la bailarina, la vida de las flores, la energía de las piruetas, la inteligencia de los trucos del ilusionista, el trabajo y el esfuerzo del chico que talla, y la historia, pasada y futura, de lo que relata el escritor.

Y algo cambia en ti. Nunca podrías explicarlo con palabras.

Cuando terminan, eres la única persona que aplaude. Pero no importa, los artistas te dedican la más sincera de las sonrisas y se marchan, tan rápido como han venido.

Mañana será un día cualquiera, uno sencillo de olvidar. Estarás esperando a alguien. Te sentarás en la terraza de la misma cafetería, mirarás la carta para decidir qué tomar. La plaza estará llena de niños que corretearán, de adultos que charlarán, del sol que brillará en lo más alto del cielo.

Pero tú serás diferente. Porque mañana será un día tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar a perseguir tus sueños. ¿Qué te impide hacerlo?

.

* * *

><p>No creo haber podido plasmar la complejidad que mencionaba Japi al hacer la petición, pero esto es lo que me ha evocado la canción. Lo de "tú" como personaje sé que se lo he visto a alguien antes pero no recuerdo a quién aunque lo he buscado.<p> 


	4. Mi pequeña

.

**Canción**: _Time to Sleep_ de Marble Sound, propuesta por MissFrester123.

**Personajes: **Takeru, Hikari

**Summary:** Hikari parece frágil, Takeru la admira por ser fuerte.

.

**Acordes desafinados**

_4. Mi pequeña_

.

Tus pies descalzos apenas hacen ruido. Te acercas, te sientas en la silla a mi lado. Abrazas tus rodillas y apoyas la barbilla en ellas.

El pelo te cae sobre los ojos. Los cierras. Sonríes.

Estás cansada, lo sé. Puedes estar tranquila, yo cuidaré de ti esta noche. Cocinaré algo ligero, te daré un masaje mientras ves la reposición de esa vieja película que tanto te gusta.

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo, me pongo en pie. Me abres los brazos y yo te levanto. Beso tu cabeza antes de dejarte sobre el sofá.

No sabes lo pequeña y frágil que pareces, con la piel contra la manta y los labios entreabiertos.

Te ríes cuando te lo digo. Mantienes los párpados apretados.

—Tengo sueño —dices.

—Espera, come algo antes de dormir.

No te mueves, pero sé que me harás caso.

Mientras troceo algunas frutas, pienso en cómo habrá sido tu día. Te veo caminando por las calles frías, aprietas los brazos para que la chaqueta te tape mejor, tropiezas con los escalones pequeños y saltas los grandes.

Hay escarcha en tu pelo y pestañas. Pero no te importa, miras arriba y sonríes al cielo. Te gusta la nieve.

Yo camino detrás de ti. Con los ojos puestos en tu pequeño cuerpo, tanto como los pasos que das. Me pregunto cómo debe ser enfrentarse al mundo desde ese menudo contenedor para tu alma. Las ráfagas de viento parece que pueden arrastrarte, pero eres capaz de sortearlas. La multitud parece que te tragará, pero tú eres capaz de encontrar la salida.

Andas, siempre hacia delante. Sonríes a todos. No dejas que los traspiés te hagan retroceder.

Te admiro, ¿lo sabes? Eres más fuerte de lo que muchos creen.

Cuando vuelvo al sofá, con la pequeña cena en los cuencos de colores que tanto te gustan, me besas la nariz. Me rio con tus anécdotas del día. El mío ha sido mucho más vacío que otros, porque no te he podido ver hasta ahora.

Pero no importa. Así este instante es más valioso.

Te doy un masaje. Te duermes en mis brazos antes de que te tumbe en la cama. Vuelves a parecerme frágil, hundida bajo la colcha y las almohadas. Te abrazo con fuerza.

—Eres muy pequeña —susurro.

—No lo soy —te quejas. Creí que dormías.

—Claro que sí. Pero el mundo es aún más pequeño. A tu paso todo lo es.

—¿Por qué? —Bostezas.

—Porque eres fuerte, puedes con todo. Te admiro.

—Qué tonto eres.

Sé que es una de tus miles de maneras de decir te quiero. Yo también lo hago, mi pequeña.


	5. Aunque tú no lo sepas

.

**Canción**: _Aunque tú no lo sepas_ cover de Curricé.

**Personajes: **Yamato, Mimi

**Summary:** Aunque Mimi no lo sabe, Yamato sigue buscándola al despertar.

.

**Acordes desafinados**

_5. Aunque tú no lo sepas_

.

Aunque tú no lo sepas, sigo buscándote al despertar. Extiendo los dedos, pero entre las sábanas no hay nadie más que yo.

Te huelo en mi café cada mañana. Te escucho en el borboteo de la lluvia. Te siento en cada carta guardada en una caja debajo de la cama.

Tus palabras al marchar siguen manchando las paredes. Tus pasos destrozaron el suelo y ya no soy capaz de caminar sin caer.

—Yama, te quiero. Pero no es suficiente—dijiste.

Y me hundí en mí mismo. Busqué algo que responder, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. No sería yo quien conseguiría que cambiaras de opinión.

Tenías la maleta en la mano. Te temblaba la barbilla por el llanto contenido.

—Pídeme que me quede. —También te temblaba la voz.

—No lo haré —dije.

Te diste la vuelta, sin mirarme más. Cerraste con suavidad y llegué a escuchar el primer sollozo.

Sé que pensaste. Creíste que yo quería que te fueras, que no eras lo suficientemente importante.

No lo entiendes. No sabes todo lo que te decía en silencio y lo que tú me respondías en cada sonrisa. Soy un maldito egoísta que solo te arrastró a una ciudad perdida en un barrio de mala muerte para intentar luchar por algún estúpido sueño. Pero me niego a seguir siendo el culpable de que no seas feliz.

Soy egoísta, pero no tanto como para pedirte que te quedes cuando sé que por mi culpa ya no sonríes.

Te llamo en sueños, ¿sabes? Emborrachado de viejas palabras de amor que me dedicaste, atormentado por las que yo callé.

Yo no soy de palabras. Las suelto en canciones, pero nunca son todo lo que quiero, por eso a ti te regalé mis silencios. Completamente sinceros y llenos. Por eso ahora, meses después de tu marcha, sigo dándotelos.

Te los doy cuando hablo con mi padre para que te consiga un trabajo en la televisión. Cuando le pido a Takeru que te lleve una bufanda para el invierno, sin decir que es de mi parte. Cuando llamo a Sora para preguntarle cómo estás y no cuelgo hasta que me promete que si tienes algún problema me avisará.

También te canto. Me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho mientras estabas aquí.

El timbre suena tres veces seguidas. El corazón me tiembla, porque es como solías llamar tú si olvidabas las llaves. Pero eso no hace que, al abrir la puerta y verte ante mí, sea capaz de creer que no estoy soñando.

—Yama, pídeme que me quede. —De nuevo, tienes la maleta en la mano. Pero sonríes esta vez.

—¿Mimi? Yo no…

Sacas el móvil y me enseñas una conversación con mi hermano. Hay una foto de la última canción que te estoy componiendo, escrita a mano por mí y con la última frase tachada. Takeru es un pequeño traidor, no debería habérsela enseñado.

—Lo he entendido, ¿sabes? —dices—. Ha sido difícil… Ahora sé que sí que te importo, aunque a veces parezca que no estoy arriba en la lista de tus prioridades. Sé que me dejaste ir para que fuera feliz. Pero olvidaste algo: no puedo serlo sin ti.

Me besas y yo me dejo llevar. Porque soy un maldito egoísta que sonríe al ver cómo dejas tu maleta en casa y vuelves a meterte entre mis sábanas. Porque seguiré dándote más silencios que palabras, pero eres lo bastante buena como para intentar soportarlo.

Y en la madrugada, viéndote dormir, puedo terminar mi canción. Te la canto al oído.

—Aunque tú no lo sepas… eres lo primero.

.

* * *

><p>Dedicado a <em>Midnighttreasure<em>, para que deje de estar resentida conmigo por ser tan despistada como ella :)


	6. Noches de verano

.

**Canción**:_ Young and beautiful _de Lana del Rey

**Personajes: **Miyako, Ken

**Summary:** En una noche cálida, Miyako se pregunta si Ken seguirá queriéndola cuando no sea joven ni bonita. [Para Carrie Summertime, ¡felicidades!]

.

**Acordes desafinados**

_6. Noches de verano_

.

A nuestros pies, más allá de la colina, se extiende la ciudad. Las luces parecen bailar, titilan bajo las estrellas y compiten con ellas, siguen el ritmo de los coches y de los noctámbulos que pasean por sus calles solitarias.

Y nosotros, mucho más lejos de ese ajetreo, jugamos como niños.

Intentas hacerme cosquillas. Me escapo, riendo. Una gota de sudor me recorre la nuca, por el calor de esta noche, por el calor que me provocas tú. Me atrapas y me tumbas en el suelo, sobre la manta que hemos puesto.

Me quedo mirándote, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa. Tu cara, tu cuerpo, son tan bonitos… a veces me pregunto cómo puedes ser como eres. Entonces me miras así, me sonríes así, y entiendo aún menos que seas tan perfecto y que estés junto a mí.

Te recuestas a mi lado y me besas la mejilla.

—Eres preciosa —dices—, y te quiero.

Debería sonreír, pero no lo hago. Cierro los ojos e imagino el paisaje, en lugar de verlo. Porque quiero ser capaz de grabármelo en la mente. El cielo iluminado, natural y artificial, la brisa cálida, la manta suave a mi espalda, tu olor mezclado con la naturaleza, tu voz suave.

Tú, todo tú.

¿Y si no vuelve a haber otro momento como este? ¿Y si el siguiente verano paso sola las noches cálidas? ¿Y si dentro de diez años dejas de quererme? ¿Y si nos hemos precipitado?

Abro los ojos. Sigues mirándome.

—¿Me seguirás queriendo? —Necesito preguntarlo—. Cuando esté arrugada y anciana. Cuando ya no sea joven ni bonita.

Entrelazas nuestros dedos y levantas mi mano, para poner a la altura de mis ojos el anillo que regalaste.

—Te lo dije, Miya. Siempre te querré. Y siempre serás bonita. Siempre.

En esta noche cálida, con nuestras pieles rozándose, me permito no tener miedo. Te creo. Sé que lo harás, que me querrás.

Solo me queda pedir que pueda llevarte conmigo, allá donde vaya más allá de la vida, después que la hayamos pasado juntos.

.

* * *

><p>Me ha quedado un poco cursi, pero es que la canción me ha dado eso por la letra, la hubiera puesto más oscura pero no me pegaba con ellos no sé por qué. No quedé convencida con este fic así que ya tienes otro esperándote, pero tampoco quería dejar esto sin publicar jajaja. ¡Felicidades y que cumplas muchos más! :)<p> 


End file.
